White Day
by sarahannrose
Summary: Gray waits anxiously for Juvia so he can repay her for what she gave him on Valentines Day.


**White Day Fanfiction Competition**

**By xsaaraahaannx**

Gray Fullbuster was sitting underneath the giant tree at South Gate park. The ice mage had been waiting for a particular blue haired girl, whom he told to meet him at that spot that afternoon. Gray looked up at the clock on the tallest tower in the Town Square, to see he had only been waiting there for five minutes, and it was nearly time for the water mage to show up. He smiled to himself as he thought about the day, only a month ago, where Juvia had so shyly gave him her present.

_Gray walked in to the rambunctious guild, avoiding the flying chairs, mugs and tables coming from the other side of the guild hall, where Natsu and Gajeel were currently fighting. About what, who knows? He sat down at the bar, and ordered a drink, to which the bar maid, Mirajane, smiled and walked away to grab it for him. He received his drink not that much later and sipped it without a care in the world. Little did he know a certain water mage was standing behind a pillar, with a box of chocolate in her hands, contemplating whether to give it to the exhibitionist sitting just a few metres away._

'_What should Juvia do?' Juvia thought to herself, with a worried expression on her face. 'Juvia wants to give these chocolates to Gray-sama, but what if he doesn't like them? What if he thinks it's stupid? What if he laughs at Juvia? This is all so embarrassing!' The rain woman snuck a peek at the ice mage, who had just stripped his shirt off, and was taking off his pants at that moment, making Juvia blush. 'What if Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia back? This will all be for nothing! Juvia is not going through with this! Juvia will just eat these chocolates by herself!'Juvia stormed away, with a flustered expression on her face, from behind the pillar and walked towards the door when the man who she was trying to avoid blocked her tracks._

"_Hey, Juvia. Where are you going?" Gray asked, with a smile on his face. _

'_Gray-sama looks so dreamy...' Juvia thought as she looked back up at him. "Uh, uh, G-Gray-sa-"_

"_What are you holding back there?" The ice mage curiously asked, cutting Juvia off. He looked behind Juvia to see she was holding a small box, wrapped nicely with a blue ribbon around it._

"_N-Nothing, G-Gray-sama," Juvia replied, nervously, trying to walk around Gray and exit the guild. "J-Juvia has to leave now." The water mage quickly ran out of the guild, leaving Gray to wonder what was wrong with the blue haired girl._

"_Juvia! Where are you?"_

_Gray was getting worried. After Juvia left the guild, Gray decided to try and find her. Something was up with her and he wanted to know what. He didn't like it when one of his guildmates was sad. Gray had walked all around the town of Magnolia, checking in all the shops, cafes and even at the Fairy Hill's Lodge, to which he got a painful punch from Erza, claiming that men weren't allowed at the female dormitory._

_He was almost about to give up when he finally found her. The girl was sitting under the giant, shady tree at South Gate Park, with a gloomy expression upon her face. Gray just looked at her. 'What could have possibly happened to make her this upset?' he wondered, as he walked down the stairs leading to the park. He was almost at the spot where Juvia sat, when she looked up at him, shocked._

"_Hey Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray asked, sympathetically. Juvia looked up at him, with big eyes and a blush on her cheeks, when she looked away and stood up._

"_N-Nothing, G-Gray-sama. Nothing is wrong." Juvia replied, turning around to run away, but Gray grabbed her wrist before she could escape again._

"_Juvia." Gray said, with a straight face this time. "I don't like it when you lie to me. I thought we were friends. You shouldn't have to hide things from me." Juvia smiled to herself when she heard these words. He liked Juvia! He considered her as his friend! Juvia felt a little better and gave a big grin to Gray. _

"_See, you have a nice smile, you should show it more often." Gray said, making Juvia go red, causing Gray to chuckle. "Now, what's wrong?" Gray asked, again._

'_Alright Juvia. You can do this. Gray-sama has just proven he cares for you, and you can give him the chocolates as a thank you.' Juvia thought, motivating herself. She reached down into her bag, where she had put Gray's present in earlier on, and held it out to Gray to see._

"_J-Juvia would like to g-give this t-to you, G-Gray-sama." The water mage stuttered, looking away, so Gray wouldn't have to see her so embarrassed. "J-Juvia wanted to thankyou f-for showing her to Fairy Tail and m-making her feel like she was part of a f-family. S-So, H-Happy Valentine's Day."_

_Gray just stood there, shocked. Did Juvia really think this? Juvia was the one who helped and saved them all when they were at the Tower of Heaven. She earned her spot in Fairy Tail; Gray only helped to guide her. Suddenly, Gray started to laugh. It was only a chuckle at first, but it grew to become a very loud and uncontrollable laugh. Juvia became very red, and very embarrassed. _

'_Gray-sama is laughing at Juvia! He thinks this is stupid! Juvia knew she shouldn't have done this!' Juvia tried to run away again, tears in the back of her eyes, when she realised Gray still hadn't let go of her wrist. Gray noticed she was trying to run away again, and began to calm down._

"_S-Sorry," Gray said, between snickers. "It's just that, well, was that all you were worried about? Giving me a present for Valentine's Day?" Juvia looked down at the floor, with red cheeks and a flustered expression._

"_Y-Yes, Gray-sama." Juvia replied, becoming more humiliated by the second. She looked down at the ground, wishing a hole would appear and pull her in, and she would never come out._

"_Well, since you were that worried, I feel like I should tell you that I am very grateful for the gift. Thank you, Juvia." Gray said, surprising Juvia and making her gasp._

'_He liked it! Gray-sama actually liked it!' Juvia thought, excitedly. Gray just laughed at her reaction, making the blue haired girl laugh with him._

"_Well, I better get going. See you at the guild tomorrow, Juvia." Gray said, with a big grin on his face. Juvia returned the grin, before they both went on their separate ways. This was one of the happiest days in their lives._

Gray smiled to himself, looking back at that memory. It was only a few days afterwards that he realised he had fallen in love with her. He couldn't get the water mage out of her mind. Her flowing, blue hair, how it falls perfectly without her even trying, her deep blue eyes, melting the ice mage every time he looks into them, her smile, so bright and cheerful, it makes everyone around her smile too, her bubbly laugh making him feel warm inside, and if he could, he'd kiss those full lips all day.

It was White Day today, and it was the day he was going to confess his love for the blue haired girl. He realised why Juvia was so worried when she gave him her Valentine's Day present. Doing stuff like this was nerve-wracking! What if she doesn't like the gift? What if she rejects him? He was about to walk away when he saw Juvia walking towards him.

Juvia looked beautiful, like she did every day, but today was different. Her hair flowed freely down her back, moving with the breeze, and she was wearing a light blue summer dress, which matched her eyes. She had never looked more gorgeous in her life. She waved and ran to meet him, clutching onto the matching, wide-brimmed hat which matched her dress, so it wouldn't fly away in the wind.

"Hi Gray-sama!" Juvia greeted, happily, with a wide grin, making Gray smile back. Gray had hung out more with Juvia over the past month, and Juvia wasn't so shy around him anymore, much to both of their delight. "What did you need to see Juvia for?"

'This is it, Gray.' Gray thought to himself, getting ready for what was possibly, the scariest thing he ever had to do. He reached down in the back pocket of his trousers (which he hadn't taken off yet. His shirt was another story), and placed the box in Juvia's hands.

"I would like to thank you for giving me those chocolates on Valentine's Day." Gray started off, nervously. "It was a really thoughtful gesture and I'm so glad that we have become really close friends over the past couple of weeks."

"Me too, Gray-sama," Juvia replied, with a smile. "Juvia has really enjoyed our time together as well. And thank you for the chocolates, Juvia bets they are delicious."

"You're welcome." Gray replied, and there was a silence between them. It was kind of awkward, as neither one of them knew what to say. After a few seconds, Gray pulled himself together and continued.

"Like I was saying, Juvia, I really like hanging out with you. It's just that-" Gray said, but was cut off by Juvia.

"It's just that you've grown tired of me and are sick of being around me." Juvia stated, with a sad look on her face. "Don't worry, Gray, Juvia gets it. Everyone leaves Juvia sooner or later. Goodbye, Gray."

Gray couldn't believe it. Did Juvia actually think that? That wasn't true at all! It was the complete opposite of what he was going to say. And it was weird not hearing her call him Gray-sama, it was strange and he liked it better with the 'sama' suffix at the end of his name. Juvia turned around and tried to run off, but Gray grabbed her wrist, and a feeling of nostalgia went through the both of them, as they remembered how the exact thing happened only a few weeks ago. Gray pulled Juvia close to him and Juvia suddenly gasped.

"What are you talking about?!" Gray shouted, starting to get angry. Juvia flinched, shocked at Gray's sudden outburst, and Gray realised he was getting a bit out of hand. "Sorry Juvia. But seriously, who can you think that about yourself? I love hanging out with you! You are honestly one of the funniest, most beautiful girls in the whole guild and I would never give you up for anything!" Juvia just looked up at the ice mage, with surprise. She didn't expect him to say all those nice things about her. Juvia shyly smiled to herself and Gray continued talking.

"I really, really like you Juvia," Gray said, holding onto her hand. "And I want you to be with me. I don't care if everyone leaves you, because I never will. And I will make sure that you never feel lonely, or insecure, or unloved." Juvia was shocked. This wasn't the Gray she knew. Gray was a stripper. He was loud, and loved fighting and drinking. The Gray she knew wasn't so caring, and considerate, and loving. But if this was a side of him that he was willing to show to her, Juvia was glad to let it into her life.

Juvia was too busy thinking about Gray that she didn't realise that he was kissing her. His lips were refreshingly cold, but they were so icy and inviting that she had to kiss him back. The kiss was amazing. Juvia's lips were so warm and soft and the way the ice mage cupped Juvia's face made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. The kiss was passionate and it was one of the best experiences the two had shared.

They broke apart when they needed air, and looked up at each other. They both shyly looked away, both with a smile on their faces and blush's on their cheeks. Gray looked down at the water mage and grabbed her hand.

"We should probably head back to the guild now. They will be wondering where we are." Gray stated, pulling her in the direction of the Fairy Tail hall.

"I agree." Juvia answered, and they walked together, hand in hand, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Imagine what the guild is going to say about this.


End file.
